Hogwarts
by catty-sakura
Summary: Help! I got sucked in to the Harry Potter World and I become a Granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall and the niece of Snape! And I’m also the master of Legend One, a hero which I created through imagination, who has gone somewhere, is a
1. Sucked in!

Hogwarts

Summary: Help! I got sucked in to the Harry Potter World and I become a Granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall and the niece of Snape! And I'm also the master of Legend One, a hero which I created, who has gone somewhere, is actually at Hogwarts!

Hi! My name is Ilin! This is my first fanfiction! If you have any problems or questions, review me and I shall post it on my next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, it belongs to J.K Rowling.sniff Waaaaaah!

Chapter 1: Sucked in!

It was a fine Monday morning. I was at the parade area in my school. It was deserted. Never did I expect it to be so quiet. Suddenly, I heard a sound. It seemed like a vortex. Then when I least expected, a black whirl appeared below me! I wanted to scream but nothing was heard. The buildings soon grew darker and my view grew smaller till it was total darkness.

Whoosh! The sound of the wind flew past my ears. When I landed, I looked around and saw I was in Hogwarts! I felt really scared. Then out of the blue, Albus Dumbledore appeared at the stairs, saying: "Hello, my granddaughter." I fainted.

As I was coming around, I heard voices.

"Albus, what should we do? Should we show her Legend One?

"Yes we should, my dear McGonagall."

"But my niece is in coma! How are we going to -"

"Snape! Get a hold of yourself! She is not in co -"

I know that! I'm her uncle and you are her aunt! How can I not be -" A heated fight began as I slowly woke up…

Thanks for the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Help! I got sucked in to the Harry Potter World and I become a Granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall and the niece of Snape! And I'm also the master of Legend One, a hero which I created through imagination, who has gone somewhere, is actually at Hogwarts! R& r!

I didn't have much time to update because my sister is the 1 who helps me. I only do the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, it belongs to J.K Rowling.sniff Waaaaaah!

Chapter 2What a shock!

"Ouch, my head hurts….." I said as I settle myself in a sitting place.

"Look! See what you have done Poppy! You woke her up!

"Well, if you weren't screaming your head off just now, she would not have……"

Oh no! My head hurts again! A heated fight began again as the two people start hurling hexes and spells at each other. Suddenly, a cheeky looking face appeared in front of me, yelling "Hiya, Master!" I screamed and plop to the floor.

I felt very, very tense when I saw everyone staring at me.

"Would somebody tell me what is going here, please?" I asked. Dumbledore signed and told me why am I here.

"Er….. Let me get this straight….. I am here because of this stupid "Voldernort" or whatever his name is, have risen again and I need to protect Harry Potter with the spells I know…. But I only know 20 or 21 spells!

"It is ok, as long you have enhanced your energy into the spell you chose, it will be more powerful than ever."

"Ha Ha! Very funny!" I thought as I jumped out of bed and walked through the door. I look into my bag and see what I have inside. "Hmmmm….. my pencil case, laptop and "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" is all here…. But there is something missing……."

I look into my bag and screamed "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! All my textbooks are gone!"

To be continued………….

Author's note: I don't own a laptop, though I really want one. Thanks for all your kind reviews! Next chapter's gonna take a looong time! Next chapter, "Monkeying around!" Oh yeah, before I forget, Ilin is me and legend One is my very own character I created from my imagination! Ok?


	3. Monkeying Around

Summary: Help! I got sucked in to the Harry Potter World and I become a Granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall and the niece of Snape! And I'm also the master of Legend One, a hero which I created through imagination, who has gone somewhere, is actually at Hogwarts! R&R!

I didn't have much time to update because my sister is the onewho helps me. I only do the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, it belongs to J.K Rowling.sniff Waaaaaah!

Chapter 3: Monkeying Around!

In the last chapter……

/ "Hmmm….. my pencil case, laptop and "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" is all here…. But there is something missing……."

I look into my bag and screamed "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! All my textbooks are gone!" /

"Oh, your textbooks?" asked Dumbledore, whipping out some books.

"Oh, we were reading through them but they were quite boring."

"Hey! Give me back!" I screamed.

Only if you can catch it! Severus, catch it!"

A heated game of "Monkey" (You should know what game that is) began……

/ A few hours later……/

I was puffing as I finally got my books back. I stuffed them into my bag and walk out of hospital wing. So what if I got lost? I know my way around! I walked out of the castle and on to the grounds.

I sat on the log by the lake and took out my laptop. I thought, "Even if it's in Hogwarts, My laptop should be able to work right?"

As I thought so, my so called "grandparents" and "uncle and aunts" were watching me with a amused face as I struggled to on my laptop……

"Ah, drats! I forgotten if won't work! I thought it would too……"

I stared into the sky and tears started to flow down as I miss my friends and family. I took out my wallet and took out a few pictures of my family, P1, P2, P3 and P4 class photos.

I started to cry. I took out my Harry Potter book and started reading in the morning sky.

After dawn is broke, I went to an empty plot of land and started planting some wheat which I sneaked into my bag and watered them. My "grandparents" and "aunts and uncles" appeared from the tree they were hiding and put a sleeping spell on me and transferred me into a kind of room.

After I woke up, I found myself in the knight bus. Oh my gosh! They were taking me to Diagon Ally! When we reached there, they took me to Gringotts Bank and redraw some money. You should have seen the amount of money there!

We went to buy some books that I like, a nice wand, robes, climbing stuff, (I love hunting for herbs, though I do it in my mind.) and a nice snowy owl which I call Sakura, my favourite character.

After that we went to buy my stuff, we went back.

Thanks for the reviews!


	4. A Whole New Life

Summary: Help! I got sucked in to the Harry Potter World and I become a Granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall and the niece of Snape! And I'm also the master of Legend One, a hero which I created through imagination, who has gone somewhere, is actually at Hogwarts! R&R!

I didn't have much time to update because my sister is the one who helps me. I only do the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, it belongs to J.K Rowling.sniff Waaaaaah!

Chapter four: A whole new life

In the previous chapter…

/We went to buy some books that I like, a nice wand, robes, climbing stuff, (I love hunting for herbs, though I do it in my mind.) and a nice snowy owl which I call Sakura, my favourite character.

After that we went to buy my stuff, we went back./

At Hogwarts, I began to start a whole new life. Grandpa made my laptop work and I manage to talked with my teachers, friends and family.

Mao Fa, the boy who always tease me kept crying why I didn't take him with me. Both my teachers and family were shocked at what happened to me, but they promise to send me my homework and presents. And in returned, I will buy some gifts from Hogsmade.

As I was talking to my parents, they suddenly shriek when they saw Grandpa appeared. He told them if he could take my clothes and toys. I went to discuss with my teacher, Mrs Tan, when the same thing happen. But this time, Grandpa ask for my homework. With a pop, he appeared behind me.

The very next day, I was in my room filled with photos of my friends and family when a lot of owls peck on my window. I opened it and the owls flew in. Sakura invited them to have a drink with her while I opened the parcels. Some of them were my mom's cooking, presents from friends, and homework from teachers. I opened Mao Fa present last. Suddenly, a jack-in-the-box appeared and jumped at me. I got such a shocked! Oh, I gonna hurl a hex at him when I get backed! Others were fun stuff. I was not used to the food at Hogwarts and didn't eat anything. Instead, I ate the packed food my mom gave me. My Grandparents took a bit too. They asked they house elves to make this kind of food for me every dinner in my room. They obeyed.

I went back into my room and lied down. I said " It's been a long day, Sakura.", and went to sleep.

Author's note: I don't mean to say this in my fanfic but I have no choice… no offence! OK, here it goes…I DON'T CARE HOW MANY MRAY-SUES I GET! MYENGLISH IS GOOD AND THAT'S WHY MY STORYS ARE PERFECT! ALSO, MY SISTER ALWAYSEDITS MY STORY! Sorry, didn't mean to yell, got to angry…… anyway, thanks for the reviews!


	5. A term starts and Snape gets nice!

Summary: Help! I got sucked in to the Harry Potter World and I become a Granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall and the niece of Snape! And I'm also the master of Legend One, a hero which I created through imagination, who has gone somewhere, is actually at Hogwarts! R&R!

I didn't have much time to update because my sister is the one who helps me. I only do the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, it belongs to J.K Rowling.sniff Waaaaaah!

Chapter five: A term starts and Snape gets nice!

In the previous chapter……

/ I went back into my room and lied down. I said " It's been a long day, Sakura.", and went to sleep./

Ah. I thought as I woke up to a brand new day. Today I'm going to beg my grandpa to let me ride on the Hogwarts Express disguised as a student.

I walk down the steps and into the Great Hall. I begged and begged Grandpa to let me ride and he allowed me to. Yippee! Finally, I get to ride on a train!

I walked to the Hogwarts train and set on one of the seats. When we reached King's Cross, masses of students come in.

Suddenly, the Golden Trio stepped in. (I know their faces anywhere!) They ask me they could sit here. I said "Sure, I would be glad to let you sit here." I introduced myself and we chatted. I easily remembered their names.

Suddenly the "Slimy Trio" as I put it, stepped in. Draco said, "Well, well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter. Still thinking of your dead family, eh? Well, I…... what the bloody hell happened!"

It was me. I gotten so angry that the imaginary elements that I pretended to have activated. It was water, one of the six imaginary elements I control. "I did it! That was punishment for insulting Harry!" I said. Malfoy turn to me to me and said "Hey girl, why don't you hang out with me instead of these goons?" "Don't call me a girl because I have a name and it's Ilin! And this is for insulting my friends!" After that, I made a fire ball and threw it at Malfoy.

Suddenly, his robe was on fire and he dashed out, screaming like a baby.

At that time, we reached our destination. I immediately just got the wind to carry me to Hogwarts. It was dark so nobody saw me. I went to the teacher's table straight away and told Snape what happened on the train.

Time Jump

/The next day at Potions……/

Snape came in quietly without any barking. I followed him happily. He told the class what to do and went back talking to me. He even took points off Malfoy for saying bad words!

Author's note: This is my fifth chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I may have forgotten to add a few words! Hee hee!


	6. A boring boring day

Summary: Help! I got sucked in to the Harry Potter World and I become a Granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall and the niece of Snape! And I'm also the master of Legend One, a hero which I created through imagination, who has gone somewhere, is actually at Hogwarts! R&R!

I didn't have much time to update because my sister is the one who helps me. I only do the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, it belongs to J.K Rowling.sniff Waaaaaah!

Chapter six: A boring, boring day!

In the previous chapter……

/ Snape came in quietly without any barking. I followed him happily. He told the class what to do and went back talkig to me. He even took points off Malfoy for saying bad words/

After Potions was grandma's class. It was so boring! I started meddling with my wand and turned Sakura into a teacup! My grandma changed it back into an owl again. Phew! Life was never this boring! Then, I followed Harry to Madam Hooch's class. I started toying around with the broom I got from a shop. It was a racing broom. I think grandpa said it was the newest model called the Water Jet?

Well, I think it is a good name because when I tried it the first time with Madam Hooch, It flew as fast as a powerful water jet. The handle was blue in colour and the tip was a mighty brown, just like any broomstick, only it was a darker shade of brown. I love flying it.

Everybody was flying in the air while I was doing some crazy stunts on my broomstick. Madam Hooch kept calling me to come down. I could not help it! I was so bored! But, during dinner time, life was not that boring anymore. Fred and his twin were running around the Hall, with a angry pink polka dot Ronald chasing them. I was laughing like mad till I fell out of my seat! Ah, finally the day ends!

These are some of my favourite reviewers. And they are:

psycogirl234: She (or he) was my first reviewer!

Anonymous: Finally! Someone said my stories are not perfect!

Good advisers:

PotterScar

Starchica

psycogirl234

People that I DON'T really like:

MidnightDaydream

Andrew

XaouYin21

Iluvtomfeltonsomuch

Legwarmer

People who I hate for insulting me and my story:

Somone

People who I REALLY like:

psycogirl234

hottiegrl

Dream Phantom

Author's note: Whee! I am so happy! I finally finished my sixth chapter! I like to thank everybody who read and sent their reviews to me. Although some of them were bad reviews, I still like them all the same! If your wondering who "Someone" is, read my reviews! Thank you! Don't insult me if it's really boring! I haven't got the time to update because of my exams! Whee!


	7. Malfoy gets detention from Snape!

Summary: Help! I got sucked in to the Harry Potter World and I become a Granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall and the niece of Snape! And I'm also the master of Legend One, a hero which I created through imagination, who has gone somewhere, is actually at Hogwarts! R&R!

I didn't have much time to update because my sister is the one who helps me. I only do the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, it belongs to J.K Rowling.sniff Waaaaaah!

Chapter Seven: Malfoy got detention from Professor Snape!

In the previous chapter……

/Fred and his twin were running around the Hall, with a angry pink polka dot Ronald chasing them. I was laughing like mad till I fell out of my seat! Ah, finally the day ends/

Next Morning……

"Ah!" I said. Today, I'm going to seat tight at the steps of the Hogwarts Entranced Hall(HEH) and post my homework answers at the school portal(my own school, that is!)! Then I'm going to chat with my teachers!

Ah! I went down to the Great Hall and had breakfast. It was pancakes with lots of butter. Yummy! I slowly ate some pancakes while chatting with my parents who were eating dinner. Meanwhile, a very jealous person was staring at me…… (Guess who?)

When I got to the stairs, I immediately switch on my laptop and post my answers. Then, I tried to talk to my teachers but there was no answer. Darn! I have forgotten that it was night down there! Darn that stupid brain of mine! Sigh Guess it can't be helped! Then, I went out to the plot of land which I been tending to since I was teleported here. ( Remember that plot of land in Chapter 1?) Meanwhile, the very, very jealous person was cursing me for not using my laptop………

When I got to the plot of land, I saw that the wheat was ready to be harvest! But it was only just beginning to grow yesterday! Then I saw Uncle Snape at the door, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I sighed again. Uncle must have sneaked to my crops and add a grow quick solution. As I was about to reap my crops, Legend One appeared and said she wanted to help me.

As we were about to start, we heard a voice. "Darn! With Legend One around I would not be able to ruin her crops! I thought I could so after I failed to spoil her laptop!" It was Malfoy! (Who else?) Not knowing that Snape was there, he cast a spell at me. "Stupefy!" "Protego!" Both spells clashed. The smoked cleared to see Snape in front of me. "Malfoy! Report to my office immediately!" The Gryffindors heard the commotion and saw Snape and Malfoy walking to Snape's office. Everybody went listen what was happening. I went to listen too. We can only hear "50 points from Slytherin" and "Detention with Flinch"

When we went back to the common room, shouts of "Woohoo! Yes! Alright!" could be heard. Everybody was celebrateing. And they want to hold me on top of them because I got Malfoy into detention but I ran away from their clutches. After hours of celebrating, I went back to my room. Just then Sakura came and crashed into the wall. It was this week's Homework. "Arigatou, Sakura!" Sakura gave a feeble hoot. I then plopped on to the bed and sleep.

Author: Yeah! Finally my chapter 7 was finish! Sorry it took a long time! I like to thank all of you for reading and reviving! Arigatou!


End file.
